


Future Anime Club 9,000 Pt. 2

by Uncle_Adam_9000000000000000000000



Series: Anime Club [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Adam_9000000000000000000000/pseuds/Uncle_Adam_9000000000000000000000
Summary: fghjjnhbgfty
Series: Anime Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606105





	1. Long Country Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is done but the chapters and tags r not :P

#  **Chapter 1**

(POV: Brendon)

**_Long Country Roads_ **

“This bitch empty,” I mumbled to myself, rolling down my window dramatically. “Yeet.” I toss an empty bottle into the road. The sound of shattering glass against the road was oddly satisfying.

Ten days had passed since the battle against Disney. The group I now associate myself with has left town, and we’re now driving down a wide-open road in a newly-stollen van. By yours truly, of course. The entire van was silent except for the soft hum of the engine. I ran out of premium Russian vodka a few days ago, and I can already feel the anxiety spiking in my brain.

Whoa, hold on. That got serious for a second. I leaned over and turned on the radio, but I was only met with static.

“I guess the radio towers are down,” I said. I received several hums and grunts in agreement a few seconds later.

“Hey, Ashlyn,” I started. “Can you look through the compartments and see if this guy had any travel CD’s?” 

“Yeah, sure.”

Ashlyn started shuffling around in the compartments in front of her. After about a minute, she made a sound of triumph and pulled out a CD.

“Fuck yeah!” She yelled.

“What’s on it?” Spencer asked, peeking his head forward.

“Some 80’s shit or something, looks pretty cool,” she replied, popping the CD case open and sticking it in the CD player. She turned it on and turned up the volume. Spencer’s fist-pumped the air in the background while returning to his seat.

The van still remained silent.

“Huh, I guess it doesn’t work-”

Caleb was cut off by the speakers blasting to life.

“TAKE ON MEEEEEE (take on me) TAKE ME OOONNNNN!!” The speakers screeched.

“HOLY SHIT, TURN THAT DOWN!”

Ashlyn semi-quickly turned down the volume until it wasn’t causing all of our ears to bleed. “Hey, Brendon, you good? I think that van like low-key swerved” Spencer asks.

“I think I almost just fucking died,” I replied with wide eyes. I hadn’t realized it before; I’ve been holding the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles were turning white. I loosened my grip. “Anyway,” I continue, “Isn’t this like… the meme song?”

“Oh my god, you’re right! It is!” Ashlyn clapped her hands together in an act of joy. She ‘reeeee’ ed along with the music, causing us all to chuckle and question her sanity.

“Not to address the question we’ve all been avoiding,” Caleb starts. “But where exactly are we going? I mean, we’ve been stuck in this van for like nine days, and I’m about ready to chop off my legs they’re so stiff.”

I shrug. “Somewhere, I guess.”

“Wait, _somewhere_? Do you mean that we’ve just been driving with no direction!?”

“Yeah,” I reply — Caleb dramatically groans in the background.

“Anywhere is somewhere,” I continue. “Three feet in front of us is ‘somewhere.’ But yeah, I have no fucking clue where we’re going.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Caleb sighs, slouching back in his seat.

“Nope. Baby goats do that.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Caleb threatened.

“Yes, kill the driver in the middle of nowhere!” I retorted. “Besides, I’m a delight. What would you all do without me?”

The van fell back into silence.

“Kya? You’re awfully quiet back there.”

"Everyone is..." Ashlyn mumbled but I divided to actively ignore her input.

“Just thinking,” she replies.

“Wow, that’s a first,” Caleb jokes.

“Shut up.” She replies. “It’s just… What happens to the future now? I mean, it’s changed now apparently, so we’re basically blind in whatever sort of quest we’re on.”

“Yeah, what’s with that? How many of you bitches are from the future?” Devynne asks.

“All of us except Kya, Jack, and me,” I reply, glancing in the rear-view mirror.

“Not from the future, from another universe,” Caleb says, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

“Yep, that sounds about right, yeah I’m the only time traveler here,” Ashlyn confirms.

I sigh, god I could go for a drink right about now. Am I an alcoholic? Probably. I turned my attention back to the road when a small building in the distance caught my eye.

“GAS STATION!” I yell, turning the van towards our savior in nowhere. “I’m assuming that none of y’ all have money, so I’m just gonna make this quick,” I say, pulling out my trusty pistol.

“You’re just gonna rob them? In the middle of _nowhere_?” Devynne interjects.

“Yep.” I open the door and swing my smol legs off my seat. “Take a bathroom break if you need it!”

“Damn, no fucks given.” Ashlyn comments, mildly impressed.

Five minutes later, I’m sitting happily in my seat, surrounded by snacks and several bottles of vodka. What can I say? Gotta suppress emotional trauma somehow. I grab another stick of jerky and stick it in my mouth, wiping my hands on my jeans and placing it back in the steering wheel.

“Why was it necessary to get all of this food, again?” Caleb inquires.

“Because I’m a hungry bitch, and if you don’t shut the fuck up, I’m kicking you out of my van.”

Ashlyn sticks a chip in her mouth. “They’re good too, what’s not to love? You can take your judgment somewhere else.” 

Caleb scoffed and slumped back in his seat. I roll my eyes. This is going to be a long drive, wherever we’re going.


	2. Chapter 2

#  **Chapter 2**

(POV: Brendon)

**_Scraps and Scrapes_ **

We had finally reached a city a few days later. It was almost entirely barren, it was like a stereotypical post-apocalypse landscape. I never realized how accurate they’d be.

“Alright guys,” I announced, flicking on the turn signal. “We’ve made it into a city. Wake the fuck up and get your asses out of my van.”

Everyone groaned and shuffled out of the van, stretching their legs and making exaggerated yawning noises. Of course, they hadn’t been the ones driving.

“Jesus, it’s dark outside,” I mumbled to myself before turning off the brights and hopping out of the van. I dug around in one of the door pouches and pulled out a flashlight.

“It’s been established that we need to rebuild the time machine, yes? Let’s all spread out and look for parts, you’re all capable beings, I’m sure.” I say, swinging the light in my hands. “Take a buddy with you, so you don’t die without any of us knowing!”

“Why should we take direction from you?” Caleb retorted, crossing his arms, earning a small ‘yeah!’ from someone somewhere in the dark.

“Um, ’cause I watch a lot of horror movies? Duh. Also, it’s just common sense, I survived the Disney attack in Castle Rock before you guys showed up, so I’m assuming I’m doing better than you guys.”

“Yeah, plus it’s a decent plan,” Spencer chimed.

“‘Decent?’” I echo.

“Uh, a good plan,” He corrected. “Let’s just look for some parts!”

Everyone paired up. Ashlyn and Caleb, Kya and Spencer, and Devynne and I. We all went over what we needed to rebuild the machine and went on our merry ways.

“Alright, kiddos! Play nice!” I called as we all walked in different directions.

Devynne and I walked into the darkness with only my flashlight for vision. Then again, it only reached about five feet in front of us, so it wasn’t too useful, but it’s better than nothing, I guess.

“Why did you turn the car lights off?” I heard her ask.

“To save battery… and t’ not attract the attention of anything that might be out here.”

She hums. “I guess. Hey, what do you even think is even out here?”

I shrug. “Disney stuff, I guess. Any of their movies, sideshows, etcetera, etcetera.” I wave my hand in a circular motion. “Hell, with everything that’s happened, I wouldn’t be surprised if we met fucking Sal Fisher out here.”

“Who’s… that?” She asks.

“Oh. Um. Video game character. I wouldn’t be surprised if we saw video game characters out here either.”

I could see her nod out of the corner of my eye. “It sounds possible.”

I swing the light around, shining it in alleyways and large open spaces. It was crazy being in a completely deserted city. I mean, they’re always so busy and everyone going somewhere. It’s like a weird limbo between reality and some other world, like an empty K-Mart parking lot at sunset, or an empty school at night. It doesn’t feel natural. There should be things here, living, and breathing. Living their lives beyond what you see. Yet, there’s nothing.

A small noise in the distance caught my attention, so I stopped swinging my light and pointed it straight.

“What’s up?” Devynne asks.

“I think I heard a fuckin’ noise and I’m getting total horror movie vibes from this situation,” I reply in a hurried manner.

“Well, fuck, I guess.”

I hear the noise again, this time clearer… closer. It sounds a lot like… voices? Are there other people out here? Are they from Disney? Shit. Fuck. I’m gonna fucking  _ die. _ I’m eternally screaming when two figures emerge from the darkness. 

One of them was tall, the other short. The shorter one of the two had blue hair tied up in two ponytails, with a mask made out of… silicone? He was carrying around a device that was emitting a faint green glow, reflecting lightly off the mask. They were both mumbling to each other, gesturing to the machine every once in a while.

We seem to catch their attention because they both look up to us.

“e6Hey, that’s the ghost!” The taller one announced, shoving his hands in his jean’s pockets. He was wearing a tan shirt with an SF in the center of it and had long brown hair.

“Do you know where we are?” The shorter one spoke up.

“You’re… you’re Sal Fisher, aren’t you?” I spoke.

“I am, uh, how did you know that?”

I ponder before turning to Devynne. “So apparently video game characters came to life as well,” I spoke under my breath excitedly.

“How do you know?” Devynne asked.

“Because that’s fucking Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson, and they’re from a game called Sally Face. Video game characters.”

Devynne nodded. “Are they hostile?"

“No! Well, uh, no. They’re not.” I shook my hands defensively, looking over to the characters in front of us. “You don’t know how you got here?”

“No, we don’t,” Larry spoke up.

“Alright, well, uh, I guess you’re in a different dimension?” I said.

Larry groaned. “More paranormal bull, shit?”

“It’s not bullshit, Larry,” Sal spoke up, fidgeting with the device, which I now recognize as the Super Gear Boy. “Do you know how we can get out?’

“Uh, sorry. No,” I said. “Have you seen any part to a fusion amplifier?”

“What’s that?”

“So we can time travel.”

“You can time travel!?”

“Yea but their machine was destroyed. We’re stuck here.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah. Fusion amplifier parts?”

“Still not sure what that is, but I saw electrical parts back over there.” Sal gestured behind him. “That might be it.”

“Thanks.” Devynne and I start walking in that direction, Devynne leading the way. I stop, leaning closer to my two beloved characters. “Larry, you’re powerful and don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise. I believe in you. Sal, don’t be afraid of death.”

Off in the distance, I heard Ashlyn yelling “SPOILERS!!!!!” but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

I ran off to go find Devynne, leaving behind a very confused Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?” Larry called.

I ignored him and caught up with Devynne, who was now shifting through some large piles of debris. She tossed some concrete to the side and poked at a large sheet of metal.

“This might be a part of the fusion amplifier,” she said. “Help me pull off all the rubble.”

I nodded, jumping in to help. Eventually, we were able to get everything off and were able to confirm that it was, in fact, a part that we could use to rebuild the fusion amplifier. Now, this raises the question of how we’ll get it back to my van.

“How do you think we’ll move this thing? It’s pretty heavy,” Devynne spoke.

“Not sure,” I said, glancing around. “I could drive my van over here, and we could load it into the back?”

“Would it fit?”

“No clue. The only way to know it is to try!”

“Sure. Go get the van, I’ll stay here, so we don’t lose the part.”

“It’s a plan, Stan.”

I leave Devynne with an extra flashlight I found in my pocket and head off to find the van. I keep the light straight, trying to remember all the turns we took looking through the rubble of the abandoned city. While all of this was happening, I felt bits of anxiety crawl into my mind. What if something out there, waiting to ambush us once we split up? It doesn’t help that the buildings creek when I walk past them, and that I’m afraid of the dark. Correction, I’m fearful of the unknown, which lies in the darkness.

I clip my leg on a piece of metal sticking out of a pile of junk and yelp in surprise. I pointing my light at the collection, seeing what hit my leg. It was sharper than everything else and pointed out towards my leg. Bleeding... Lovely. That’s what I get for not paying attention, I guess.

I push on and make it to my van, hopping in and starting the engine. I drive back over to Devynne, who was flashing her light on and off.

I greet her and open up the back of the van.

“What happened to your leg?” She asked, looking at my blood-soaked, band-aid covered cut.

“Some metal caught my leg,” I reply, moving some stuff out of the way. “Nothing too major.”

“Did you clean it?”

“Nah.”

“It’s going to get infected then.”

“I guess I’ll die.” I shrug.

I looked from the fusion amplifier piece to my van and back to the section of metal. I now realize that it seems like it’s about four times larger than my van. I’m surprised I ever thought this might work.

“So this is like, four times bigger than the van,” I spoke. “I’m surprised I ever thought it might fit. Got any ideas?”

“...Tie it on top?”


	3. Chapter 3

#  **Chapter 3**

(POV: Ashlyn)

**_Plot Convenience_ **

I was assigned with Caleb to go looking through the dark to find a bunch of junk to hopefully put my time machine back together with and get my extensive collection of hen- I mean, ANIME posters, back inside. I’m not entirely sure what we’ll find out here, surely nothing remarkable, but it would be nice to get my time machine back together and up and running. It did mean a lot to me, after all.

Wow, better not be thinking about that. I guess I’ll just suppress those feelings. I decide to strike up a conversation instead. Assume my mom friend title the astral planes decided I was going to have one day.

“The battle in Disney has kind of changed us, hasn’t it?” I said with a quiet, almost nervous, laugh.

“We barely know each other. I wouldn’t know what’s changed.” Caleb replied unamused.

“That’s fair enough,” I said, giving a small shrug. “Wanna play some trivia then? You go first.”

“Sure. So… what’s one of the weirdest things you’ve ever done?”

“One time, I accidentally traveled into a universe that was made out of these weird goo aliens. I lived among them for three years before I committed treason by murdering their king and stealing his heart. I still have it in a jar somewhere.”

“...Weird.”

“Yeah, pretty much. What about you?”

“Oh, um, once I had to accompany a group of beings who would chop off their legs and eat them for dinner, and regrow them overnight.”

“Ew. Cannibal Deadpool. Is it cannibalism if you eat yourself?”

“Technically, but it’s legal.”

We start laughing at the absurdity of our stories. Maybe this whole adventure wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe being out in the middle of a giant abandoned post-apocalyptic city in the middle of the night with a bunch of stuff trying to kill us isn’t too bad.

“So… what’s it like in your dimension?” I asked curiously, but this question was greeted by silence. “If it’s ok to ask, of course,” I add on. Hopefully, I didn't hit a sore spot, that would be bad and downright terrifying. I wouldn't want to die at the hands of Caleb, that would suck.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, he spoke almost hesitant. “Well, I…,” He chuckled. I realized this was the first time I’ve ever seen him laugh outside of when he was obliterating someone in battle. I’m not sure what to think. “I honestly didn’t think any of you cared.”

“Of course we do. We’re all a team now, whether we planned it or not. Almost like family. A weird dysfunctional unstable one that would kill each other at any given moment, but still, a family.” Damn, that was sappy and inspiring as hell. Should I become a poet?

“Well… there are technically two answers to your question. Where I was born and where I grew up are two different places. I was born in The Edge of Space-Time, and I grew up in a dimension called Terra.”

“Wow. Those sound really fictional.”

“Yeah, I guess they do. Besides the point, would you like to know about The Edge of Space-Time or Terra?”

“Huh… I’m not really sure. Can you tell me about both? They both sound pretty badass.”

“I don’t think we have that time right now, maybe later.”

I sighed. “Well, you’re not wrong…”

I couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“I killed one of Terra’s gods once. It was weak.” Caleb says out of the blue. 

“The fuck?”

Caleb was oddly calm, even though he had just admitted to murdering a god.

“Damn. That’s metal as fuck,” I say, coming to a decision about the situation. But in all seriousness, what kind of person would find this a normal conversation? “I’m definitely going to hell.”

“Hey, that reminds me, I’ve been there before. Kinda hot. Pretty uncomfortable.”

“What were you doing there? Torturing  _ the souls of the damned _ ?” I wiggle my fingers as I raise an eyebrow. For dramatic effect, of course. Caleb did not seem to get my inflection.

“No... I was visiting someone.”

“Did you at least do anything interesting?” I huff. What an uncultured walnut.

“Not by your standards, no. I talked to Satan, that was  _ kind of _ cool.” Caleb shrugs.

“Are you kidding?? How the fuck did you even get there?”

“I have access to every dimension, I can go wherever I want.”

“Wow… I’m jealous. I can only go through time, but I need my time machine to do that.” I trailed off. Fuck, now I’m depressed. What happened to suppressing all those feelings, self!? Goddamnit, I HAD ONE FUCKING JOB!

Caleb noticed my sudden change in mood. “Hey if it makes you feel any better; at least you’re not going to the Void Crag,” He said, trying to lighten the mood. At least he tried, that’s worth something I guess.

“That sounds like a weird fucking place. Like a weird swamp place… probably smells weird too. So yeah, I guess it does make me feel a little better. Thanks.”

I suddenly started choking on some of my spit. After my hacking fit I composed myself, I started, looking straight into the dark abyss of the city around us. Caleb stopped too, clearly confused. 

“There’s a disturbance,” I whispered almost inaudible, staying as quiet as I could, listening carefully to all the sounds around us. “Be quiet! Someone is speaking things that should stay unspoken.”

“Wha--”

“SPOILERS!!!” I yell at the top of my lungs. I heard a few birds fly away, but it was impossible to tell by how dark the fucking sky was. It was probably a whole flock at least.

Caleb jumped, suddenly on-edge, scolding me in some other language I did not understand. The way he was yelling, I’m sure they were probably curses and chants to curse me. As I was thinking about the void in my soul when I saw him reach back with his right arm as if he was going to grab something and hit me with it.

“The fuck are you grabbing at? I thought we were friends!” I yelled, “We talked about our feelings and shit! We had a bonding moment!”

“What? No! I-” Caleb was cut off by an annoyingly familiar voice.

“Hey, guys!” Miku cheered, glowing a soft blue against the darkness, sitting on a large piece of rubble several feet up. “Whatcha up to?”

Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose, giving an exasperated sigh. “We’re looking for parts to fix Ashlyn's time machine.”

I sigh as well. How many times has she popped up, done absolutely nothing, and then left? Too many to count. “Are you here to be helpful or annoying!?” I shouted up at her.

“Both!” Miku happily replied, sticking her tongue out and putting a peace sign up by her eye.

Dear lord.

“Well, can you just be helpful and then leave?” Caleb asked, utter disinterest lacing his voice.

“Hmmmmmm,” Miku hummed, puffing up her cheeks and doing a classic thinking anime girl pose. “Nope! Most of the plot in this chapter has already happened!”

“What? What plot-- nevermind. How do you know that?” Caleb shouted.

“I was just watching Brendon and Devynne--” Miku started.

“Ew. Is stalking people your kink or something!?” I say.

“W-what!? No!” Miku shots. “Don’t kink-shame me, Ashlyn! You probably like to read about men fucking in your free time!”

“Shut up!” I screeched, throwing the flashlight at Miku. “You’re not supposed to know that much about my personal life!”

But before the flashlight could hit her, Miku vanishes letting the torch clatter off into the distance, still on. Miku’s laughs echoes in the distance.

“Nice going, Ashlyn,” Caleb says. “You gotta go get it now.”

I huff and mumble a small ‘fine’ before stomping off into the darkness. The flashlight was easy to find, as it gave off a bright beam of light, and after some shuffling and moving of debris, I was able to obtain the flashlight once again. I was about ready to leave when a pulsing blue light caught my eye. There was a device resting neatly on top of a wooden crate, kind of like an essential piece in an RPG game. I walk over, pick it up, and examine it. It has a large PD printed on the side. It was also in a convenient enough size to fit in my hoodie pocket.

“I feel as though this is a… plot device,” I mumble.

I decide to go along with the frankly rushed narrative that’s only here to get around a real-life event. Sticking it in my pocket, I then walked back to Caleb, who was tapping his foot in annoyance.

“I’m back, bitch.”

“What took you so long?”

“Subplot.”

“I-” Caleb started, quickly giving up with a tired sigh. “I give up. We should really start looking for things for your machine. I doubt we’ll find any major parts, but maybe we can find some of the more minor things.”

“That sounds reasonable, I guess..”

Caleb and I set off to find some pieces of metal that could be used to create the walls and foundations. I found some under some concrete slabs which Caleb helped me pull out. We started stacking what we saw in a pile near the flashlight, so neither of us would lose it. Eventually, after what I would say is about half an hour, we had gathered around thirty to forty pounds of scrap metal. We also found some spare bolts, nails, and wires.

“Do you think that’ll be enough?” I asked, clapping my hands together a few times to get rid of the dust on them.

“I think so,” Caleb replied with his hands on his hips. Now we need a way to get it back to Brendon’s van.

“Got any ideas on how we can haul all of this stuff over to the van?” I asked.

“You can probably carry all the wiring and bolts and nails and stuff in your pocket. We can probably get the metal by uh….” Caleb pondered for a second, grabbing the flashlight and shining it around him. He noticed a bunch of police caution tape tied around two safety cones, one of which has fallen over.

“Is an old construction site near here?” He asked.

I shrugged, giving the “I don’t know” sound.

“We might be able to get wheelbarrows to put the metal in,” Caleb said. “Then, we can bring it back to the van.”

“Good idea,” I stated.

“We’ll need something to put by the plie, though,” Caleb said, looking to the pile that was currently sitting in the dark.

“Don’t worry about it,” I said, walking over and placing the device I had found earlier by it. The pulsing blue light started off again, illuminating the area in short succession before fading to black, only to come back on again. “This’ll be our landmark.”

Caleb squinted suspiciously at the device but accepted it anyway. “Great. Let’s look for some wheelbarrows.”

Caleb and I once again set out into the darkness. Caleb insisted on carrying the light this time, saying that I would probably throw it again if I get the chance. I said that I wouldn’t, but he didn’t seem to believe me. I honestly think it was the right choice, I probably shouldn’t be trusted with that shit.

Eventually, we found more barricades, meaning that we either found the construction site we were looking for or a secret government hideout. It turned out to be the first of the two, and we were able to grab some extra supplies, along with some heavy-duty wheelbarrows so we wouldn’t scratch ourselves on the sharp metal.

Once we made it back to our pile, we loaded the metal in, and I grabbed the device, and we started to make our way back to where we left the van. I wonder what the others have been up too.


	4. iiiiiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its all messy now but ima make it look presentable at some point

#  **Chapter 4**

(POV: Spencer)

_ Parasidic Poisoning _

I was assigned to look for parts with Kya. She had started talking about twenty minutes ago about how she “wasn’t like other girls” and that her “hair is naturally pink” and how she “isn’t a child even though everyone treats her like she is.” It was like The Breakfast Club, only more annoying and without the excellent soundtrack. I can feel my eye twitch, and I wonder how long it would take to strangle an anime character. Actually, it's better not to try that. It could go really bad, really fast.

The most annoying this is that she’s holding the flashlight, and shines it right in my eyes every time she jabs her thumb into her chest, which is a lot. I really didn’t care about her or what she was saying, and it was getting increasingly harder to pretend that I did.

“Ok, yeah, Kya,” I started. “You know we’re supposed to be looking for stuff to rebuild the time machine, right?”

She seemed startled at the fact that I had reminded her that we were not, in fact, holding a seminar on how "unique" and "special" she is and that there is another task at hand.

“Well, of course, I do!” She said with confidence, flipping her hands around and shining the light in my eyes again. I highly doubt it. “I was just trying to fill the silence!”

“With talking about things that set you apart from other girls even though they’re actually pretty common anime tropes in annoying girls?” I ask, raising a brow.

“Yep!”

I don’t think she was even listening to what I had said. Would it be rude to call her self-absorbed? I’m starting to think not. This reminds me of the Great Seaweed Crisis of ’74…

Kya glanced at me sideways. “Anyway, furry boy, what parts do we need?”

I stopped. “I… don’t think I was told, do you know?” We  _ were _ told what we need, but I highly doubt she was paying attention, and even if she was, she probably forgot by now.

She gave an annoyed sigh. “Of  _ course _ , I know! We need…,” her voice trailed off. “We need… um…” I was right.

Kya frustrating, to say the least. She forgets everything or where she’s going in just a matter of seconds. Talking to Kya is like watching a loose brick on the edge of a building. Just waiting to see what will happen. In this case, just waiting to see if she’ll say something smart for once, or remember the parts we need for the time machine.

She’s a pain, but she is incredibly overpowered and may be useful if we run into any trouble. Maybe, if we get to know each other better, we might become best pals. Who said enemies couldn’t be friends? Reagan sure did. Just then, the silence was annihilated by Kya screaming.

“WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!” My ears were ringing as I turned the corner, to be greeted with the terrifying sight of a catastrophe. It felt like my heart stopped for a second. There were flames scattered across the area, corpses riddled the city, some scorched, some mangled, some were almost decimated to the point where it would take very little to make it seem as if it was the body of some amalgamation.

“D-Did Disney do this?” I ask, in shock of what I was looking at.

“I don’t think… I… I don’t think even Disney could manage this…” Kya responded.

“I hate that I have to agree with that,” I admit, scared of some being stronger than Disney’s entire army.

“We should leave,” Kya says, going to grab me and drag us away from this place. She was probably just as scared as me, if not somehow more.

“Yes, now,” I say hurriedly, already joining her before she even started tugging.

“Or perhaps we should look closer, see if there’s anything to finish off,” Kya says, her voice extremely odd as if it wasn’t her talking.

“WHAT?!” I scream.

“What? Yeah... let’s go!” She says, returning back to normal. “Sorry, I-I don't know why I’d say that.”

I heard a sound, I could only describe it as a xenomorph choking, and it was definitely close. It was my turn to grab Kya by her arm and quickly drag her into a nearby alley.

“H-HEY!” she yelled, struggling to get out of my grip.

“Shh! I hear something.” I hush, looking out to the lit area in front of the alley.

Kya looked confused, I peeked around the corner and looked for what could’ve made that sound. I was met with a strange, disgusting creature standing among the wreckage. From a distance we were at I could tell that its skin was a pinkish-red. Its mouth went down to its chest, with sharp teeth, and it’s right arm seemed to have mutated into some sort of… tripod claw, I guess? A tripod that looks like it’s made of decaying flesh and has a nail on each foot.

“What is that thing?” Kya whispered. 

Somehow I didn’t realize that Kya moved around and was peering past me. “Some kind of amalgamation, I think, I doubt that that thing did all this, but we should leave now to be safe.”

Kya nodded, turning away. “Yes, please, it feels like something’s eating at my sanity when I stare at it.”

I didn’t even comprehend what she said, but we were already running, scared of whatever that thing was, whatever made that disaster happen, we didn’t care what it was, we didn’t want part of it.

“I… I think… we should… be far enough away… by now.” I pant through heavy breaths, completely exhausted. I wasn’t used to this much running, perhaps spending most of my days in a lab was not the most healthy of life choices. I should really work out more. I’m not cut out for world-saving business.

“Yeah… It would… be very… very surprising… if we haven’t.” Kya huffs, also out of breath. 

We took a moment to catch our breath, looking back in case something was following us.

“What do you think caused that?” I ask Kya.

“I couldn’t even make a guess,” Kya said, tapping her chin. “There was a lot of damage, so it was definitely someone powerful. Probably someone like Caleb.”

“What do you mean by that? Caleb would do nothing of the sort!” I snap at Kya, whipping around to face her and point an accusing finger.

“As far as you know,” she deadpans.

“Like you know more!”

“I probably do.” She says, somewhat mockingly.

“What, are you making fun of me for having an interest in him?” I ask, upset.

She chuckles. “ _ Perhaps _ .” She says in a voice that I never heard her talk in.

I groan. “Whatever. Let’s just get that stuff we need and get back to the van, so I don’t have to deal with you anymore.”

She makes a pouting face and an offended noise. “Rude and unnecessary.”

“Well, I don’t appreciate you poking fun at me,” I say.

“Fair enough.” She says with a sigh.

Then, something flies towards us from the darkness.

Kya yelps, barely dodging the thing.

“I guess we’ve got a fight!” She says, preparing herself.

“I guess so…” I say, miserable that we had to fight whatever it is.

The thing emerged from the shadows, it was much smaller than expected. It made a noise, a strange gurgle-like noise, and it now was within full visibility, and it was a large, floating eye with small tentacles emerging from the bottom of it, about the size of my head. It didn’t seem hostile, but Kya didn’t seem to care, she prepared herself to attack.

“Wait! Don’t attack!” I shout.

“W-What? Why?” She asks, confused.

The thing came towards Kya slowly, stopping a bit in front of her, and made the noise again, while doing a little dance thing.

“I don’t think it’s hostile…” I say.

Kya was silent for a few seconds. “Seemingly, it isn’t.” She says.

“I wonder what it is?” I ask.

“Don’t know.” She replies as it dances around her. She watches it with a smile, spinning around in circles to keep it in her sights.

“Should we bring it back to the group?” I ask.

“It’s either that or kill it,” She replies with a sigh.

Just then the things flew off, leaving us both confused. Could it understand us? It was even  _ more _ confusing when it flew back over to us, circling Kya and me a few times before floating off at a slower pace than before.

“I guess we should… follow it?” I say, looking over to Kya for her approval. She nodded, and we both set off after the floating eyeball. We climb over piles of debris from the aftermath of whatever happened to this city before coming to a clearing. When we got there, Kya and I were huffing and puffing all over again, leaning on some larger pieces of debris to support the dead weight our bodies became.

When I was finally able to get a good look at our surroundings, I noticed a bunch of miscellaneous items lying around.

“Hey,” I tap Kya with the back of my hand, getting her attention. “There might need some parts that we need lying around in here. Look around and see if you find anything.”

“Uh… What is that again?”

I sigh. “We need about ten nails and bolts, thirty pounds of metal, although I bet we won’t find that out here, an Advanced Taco Processor, Anime posters, a Samsung iPhone, about five buttons and dials, glass, a welding iron, and tools to put it all together.”

She nods and starts shuffling through some pieces on my left, so I start looking on the right.

After about twenty minutes of looking, we compile all the things we found, searching through, and making sure they were usable. We ended up with about six or seven buttons and dials respectively, a working welding iron, and a large chunk of glass that was still miraculously intact.

“How are we going to carry off of this?” Kya asks, stepping back and starching while gazing at our pile.

Just then, I felt a light nudging sensation on my arm and turned to see the floating eyeball. It left and hovered over some potato sacks, circling around them until I walked over and picked one of them up. “With these, I guess.”

Soon after we started our way back to the camp, guided by the floating eyeball again over the excessive piles of debris of the city. Going back over them felt like going over a mountain, especially now that we were carrying things with us this time. By the time we got back, Kya and I were drenched in sweat and panting heavily.

Apparently, it took us longer than I thought, though, because we were the last ones back to the van, where everyone else was sitting around a burning fire.

“You two look like soggy wet blankets, what the hell were you guys doing?” Ashlyn asks.

“Climbing over mountains of stuff,” Kya replies, dropping her bag.

“Fun,” Brendon remarks.

“Wait, where’s Kya?!” Ashlyn screams after a second, breaking the silence.

“What? She’s ri-” I turn to her, but I only say Kya’s abandoned bag. “Wait, where  _ did _ she go?”

“You were there to make sure that we would know if she died!” Brendon exclaimed, throwing their hands up. 

“She was with me while we were walking up here! You guys  _ just _ saw her!!”

“I’m here!” Kya's voice rings out.

“Where did you go?” I scold. “We were supposed to stay together! Why’d you wander off like that!”

“I noticed that our friend wasn’t with us, we showed up!” Kya pouts, coming into view. “So I went to get ’em!”

“But  _ why _ ,” I push, throwing my hands down in an exaggerated motion.

“I’m not going to just let it die!” Kya wines, giving me a glare.

Then, the eye creature came out of the shadows behind Kya.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!” Ashlyn exclaims.

“WHY THE FUCK IS SAM HERE!” Brendon screams.

“W-WHAT?!” Caleb sounded terrified. “WHY IS  _ THIS _ HERE?!”

“C-calm down!!” Kya says, stepping in front of it after noticing the distress it seemed to be in. “I-it’s not hostile, I swear!”

After a bit of chaos, everything calms down, thankfully no one died.

“So…, what is that thing?” Ashlyn asks.

“Don’t know,” Kya says. “I’m going to call it E--”

“It’s called a Keizin.” Caleb interrupts. “It’s… it’s from Dimension Terra.”

“Dimension Terra?” I ask.

“Wait, if it’s from Terra, then why the hell is it here?” Ashlyn demands, stopping me from getting an answer. “And why is it scared of us and not Kya?” She added. 

Caleb laughed a little.

“What’s so funny?” Kya asks.

“It thinks you’re its mother!” Caleb yells, almost doubling over in laughter. “It probably thinks Spencer is its father too, haha! Oh god, this is  _ rich _ .”

“Ok, you seem to know what’s happening, so start explaining, Caleb!” I demand.

“Yeah! I want to know why it thinks  _ I’m _ its’ mother!” Kya says, gesturing to herself wildly. 

“And why it’s scared of everyone else!” Ashlyn says. 

Caleb chuckled. “It’s not scared of me, either,” Caleb says, walking towards Kya and whatever he called it, and as he said, it didn’t hide from him.

“Stop playing games!” Devynne demands.

Caleb was silent.

“Caleb, tell us what’s going on!” Ashlyn demands.

Caleb sighs. “I…”

“Caleb…?” Kya says.

“It’s the ugly truth to a beautiful lie, something you inherited from me.” Caleb started. “It makes you powerful, but at the cost of your humanity, your sanity, you.” He continued. “I tried to catch the signs, but I realize now it wouldn’t be possible, it was too late.” He pauses for a moment. “Bloodlust, sadism, and more. You wouldn’t even know why you say or do some things you do, and I couldn’t tell if it was the signs I was looking for, or if that was just your personality.”

He turns his head away from the group off into the distance with an unreadable expression, earning a quiet ‘calm down there, Socrates,’ from Brendon. “Tell me… when you were there, did you see some amalgamation?” He looks directly at me.

“Y-yes, we did,” I reply. “How did you know?” He’s starting to scare me. 

“Somewhat red, has a large mouth, and its arm seems to be weaponized?” Caleb asks, making vague gestures in the shape of the things he’s describing. 

“That… is exactly right…” I say, taken aback.

“Yeah… it was… gross, to say the least.” Kya shrugs, speaking in an annoyed tone and scrunching her face up.

Caleb turns to her. “What did you feel looking at it? Did you feel like you were breaking? As if your sanity was deteriorating at the seams?” 

Kya was silent for a little bit, a distant look in her eyes. “I felt like I was going crazy,” she said softly.

Now Caleb was silent when he spoke, his voice was grim as if he had died inside a multitude of times in one  second.

“ I went through the same thing, in a much crueler place, with no one to help me. I had no idea of what I was infusing myself with; no idea that I was poisoning myself.” His voice turned aggressive. “I had no warning, no support, nothing!” His last word rang throughout the night.


	5. mmm

#  **Chapter 5**

**_(POV: Miku)_ **

_ Endless Death-Heck _

I spun around once more, my long blue twin tails spinning along with me. I continued to prance across the massive crane, gazing down on the once city below. 

The crane I was standing upon was large and orange, made of the sturdiest metal they could find. Pulleys and ropes stretched past the expanse of it, I didn’t even try to understand what each of them did. The crane itself seemed to be in the middle of constructing an old building. Not anymore, at least, the city has been abandoned, and now lay empty. The soldiers are too far to the south, and the citizens are too far to the north.

I sat down on the side of the strange platform, overlooking the ruined city. I took a second to look at myself. A gray shirt, blue tie, black skirt with blue trim, and black thigh high stockings. Some weird sleeve things covered a majority of my arms. My hair was bright blue and was tied in twin-tails. I had headphones on, too. Plus, on my left shoulder was a red tattoo, only of the number ‘01’. I had no idea how I got like this, or what I was before a few weeks ago. Holy fuck. I’m Miku Hatsune.

Other than my name and my abilities, I knew a few other things. The people down below me, the people I was observing. I know them; all their names and personalities. They’re all I know. Plus, there’s one other thing. Riley. I don’t have an understanding of this name. I just knew it.

I stopped paying attention to my thoughts alone. I looked back down at the people I know. Caleb, Ashlyn, Brendon, Kya, and Spencer. There was one missing, but for the most part, they were all there. There was one new person, with a ghost arm or something. Lame. They were talking about something, I don’t know what. Well, obviously. I was thousands of feet above them.

“Well, looks like it’s time for a classic Miku teleport,” I said to no one. I stood up from my perch and gave a big stretch. Being fit isn’t required for magic, but stretching always feels nice.

I perform the routine I always do. I close my eyes and think of where I need to be. Then, it just clicks, and I’m instantly where I need to be. I opened my eyes again.

“There they are!” Caleb immediately shouts. Before I even have a second chance to react, a baseball bat comes slamming down against my head. Pain rushes through me, I fall to the ground and nearly passed out. Good thing I'm Miku.

“What the  _ fuck  _ Brendon?!” Ashlyn shouts. “ We said to subdue them, not fucking murder them in an alley!”

“Jokes on you bitch, we aren’t in an alley,” Brendon replies. 

“IT’S A METAPHOR!” Ashlyn yells in frustration.

“A METAPHOR FOR WHAT?”

“A METAPHOR FOR HITTING SOMEONE IN THE HEAD WITH A BAT, BRENDON.” 

“That’s pretty specific,” Caleb adds.

“Okay, first of all,” I speak up from the chaos. I open my eyes and try to find out what exactly is happening. The group I was supposed to be friends with was surrounding me, holding what seemed to be a bunch of junk. One had an actual weapon though, for some reason they gave Kya the gun. “Why did you.. hit me?!”

“It’s what you deserve for being a bitch, give us answers hoe.” Devynne orders. 

“YEAH!” Kya meaninglessly adds. She randomly shoots the gun towards the sky.

Caleb glares down at me. “Tell us who you really are, right now.”

I go directly with my instincts. I stand up, twirl, and immediately strike an intensely cool pose. “I’m Miku, dazzle in my glory!” 

“You’re a fucking moron that’s what.” Caleb insults. “I don’t mean your name, I mean, who  _ are  _ you.”

“Alexa, Go to the Wikipedia page for ‘Hatsune Miku’” I mockingly ask.

“YOU PRONOUNCED IT WRONG IT’S ‘HAHT-SUU-NEI’ NOT ‘HAT-SUUNE’ YOU DUMB BITCH,” Brendon shouts in actual anger.

“Ahaha, foolish mortal. Of course, I know how to pronounce my own name, that was simply a test.” I retort, striking another pose.

“Back on topic. Who are you, what are your goals, what do you want with us?” Caleb asks.

“That’s for me to know and you to find ou-WAH!” I yelp as Caleb grabs my collar and pulls me off the ground. 

“ANSWER.” He shouts, clearly sick of this shit.

“Okay okay fine, sis. I dunno, I just somehow know you people. I don’t have a memory, but I do remember you five. Not the catgirl and half-ghost though.”

“An amnesia trope, wow Miku.” Brendon shamed.

“Well, excuse me then, it’s not my fault. I have no memories.”

“Bitch yes it is, just remember better.” 

I give the most colossal sigh that I think has ever been given. “Whatever. Hey Thanos, please put me down.”

“...Fine.” Caleb obliges. It’s nice to once again touch the ground. The five seconds I were airborne against my will were pretty intense.

“Oh, there’s one thing I need to tell you all. This is important plot stuff so pay attention, please! Due to your messing with reality and time stuff, you did some crazy stuff. Reality and fiction have lost all meaning, pretty much. So just know that.”

Ashlyn put her hand up to her own face like a thinking emoji. “All as expected.”

I basically ignored Ashlyn’s comment but was slightly concerned. “Yeah, that’s why there are fictional characters. Of course, not every character is created because of you messing up reality, but some definitely are. Have fun~.'' I prepare to teleport away.

“OH NO, YOU FUCKING DON’T,” Caleb shouted. “Kya, Ashlyn, help me seal their magic!”

“M’Kay.” Ashlyn obliged.

“Why should I, creeper ( aww man )?” Kya jabbed.

“You know it’s really easy to avoid getting caught when you shout your plans out loud.” I pointed out.

“No shit, Sherlock” Ashlyn commented.

“Quick! Before they can teleport away, Brendon! Shout as many random locations as you can to stop them from teleporting.”

“Uhhhh fucking DAIRY QUEEN,” Brendon shouts at the top of their lungs.

Heck, that’s actually a good strategy. If I can’t focus on a location, I can’t teleport. 

“Ehehe, you think that can actually do anything? I am the sparkling Miku Hatsune, I won’t be foiled by such Baka-ish tactics! For you see, I am a magical being unlike any other! The tales of my splendor are told throughout this world! Even the great Disney spread rumors of my ability! I-” My ranting stopped once I realized that my loss of focus was to be the end of me. In the time I was explaining my amazing backstory, they had drawn a magic pentagram around me, and were performing a sacred ritual. One to seal my magic for the time being.

“Eh? H-Hey, wait! What do you think you’re… You can’t do this to me!” I felt my magic ability start to fade, getting smaller until I could barely feel it. “H-HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!” I could feel some tears go down my face. “Y-You guys are the worst…”

“Shut up, it doesn’t hurt or anything,” Kya ordered. “We are just making sure you stick around.”

“I’ll… Mildly hurt… you all.” I threatened. It was a completely empty threat, of course. I could never hurt the only things I knew. But this feeling of emptiness, I don't want to feel it again. Again? I wonder what I meant by that.

Spencer slowly set his new pair of sunglasses onto his head. “Shut up, anime.” He then immediately pulled out a guitar and played a quick rift.

“Okay with that, the magic seal is done. You can thank me, nya.” Kya bragged, pulling the nico nico nii pose.

“Not just a fuckin’ weeb, but an arrogant one at that.” Ashlyn judged.

“I’m an anime girl, not a weeb.” Kya corrects. 

“Who are you to judge Ashlyn, if anything you're the worst one here.” Caleb divulged. “You’re all weebs in my eyes. Anyway, back on track. Miku, you have no choice but to travel with us now.”

I didn’t know how to respond. I was still in slight shock.  _ Just follow your anime instincts, Miku.  _

“Bakas, idiots, creeps, and perverts! All of you!” I got up and shouted. I ran to hide behind Ashlyn.

“Ironic how you hide behind the most perverted one here,” Devynne questioned.

“Jee, thanks. Alexa, I'm sad, play Despacitno” Ashlyn deadpanned. 

“You don’t even sound that sad, Baka.” Caleb accused.

“Hush, The adults are talking.” I interrupted

“...Are you fucking serious?” Caleb retorts in annoyance.

“Perhaps…”

“Baka, I’m the oldest one here you have no room to talk.”

“How do you know I’m not older? Amnesia trope, bitch.” I said from behind Ashlyn. 

Brendon bitch slapped me. 

“Ow, okay. This is all fun and all, but can I go now?” I asked. “My amazing natural talent is wasted here.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Brendon slapped me again. “Miku, why are you here?”

“Miku.” is what I answered with. A third slap, my cheek was starting to hurt now.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ANSWER,” Brendon shouted.

“YOU SHUT THE BAKA UP YOU DUMB KAWAII UGU IDIOT FOOL JERK.” I retorted.

“THAT WAS THE WORST SENTENCE I EVER HEARD.” Caleb slapped me.

“You know, God won’t forgive you for this.” I declared.

“I WILL KILL GOD!” Brendon shouted angrily at the heavens.

“TRY ME!” Kya interjected.

“You are all insane, please let me go I'm actually begging you.” I pleaded.

“Shut the fuck, give us the answers, or give us your kneecaps,” Ashlyn demanded.

“I’M NOT ALL KNOWING, I JUST SOMEHOW KNOW STUFF IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT,” I argued.

“SHUT THE FUCK I WILL SHATTER YOUR EAR BONES SO YOU CAN NEVER LISTEN TO DUBSTEP AGAIN,” Brendon shouted.

I was in angry miku mode now. “OKAY BITCH, YOU WANNA GO? YOU WANNA THROW HANDS? GUESS WHAT EVERYONE, THEIR REAL NAME ISN’T EVEN BRE-” 

“SHUT THE FUCK RIGHT NOW.” Brendon threw 12 pocky at me. “YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THIS WORLD, YOU LOST SOUL.”

“Brendon, are you hiding something from us?” Caleb asked in concern.

“Yeah, my hair isn’t red, it’s ginger,” Brendon replied, before throwing another box of pocky at me.

“What the heck is up with the pocky?” I asked.

“It’s a bribe fucker, now stop talking,” Brendon demanded.

“I’ll only be quiet if you undo the magic seal.” I offered.

“Hey Kya, undo the magic seal, or you’re grounded,” Brendon ordered.

“Why should I?” Kya said stubbornly.

“I, for once, agree with the mouse girl. Why should we undo the magic seal?” Caleb added.

“Do it in the name of friendship or whatever, the point is, Miku has some information I don’t want leaked,” Brendon stated.

“Friendship???” Kya asked brightly. “Then, of course!” 

“Kya you fucking stupid rabbit fucker if you dare snap your fingers and unto the magic, I am going to piss my own ass!” Caleb shouted.

“CALEB LET’S GO FISHING!” Spencer suddenly shouted.

“What?” Caleb said, his attention diverted. I watched him look away, and Kya snapped her fingers once almost instantly afterward. I could feel it in my bones, my magic had returned.

“Bye, fuckertruckers.” I waved, before throwing a blanket over my head. Then as they began shouting, I snapped my fingers and light consumed my body. The sheet was suddenly gone, and I found myself on the roof of an abandoned building.

“Finally, I thought I was going to be late.” I let out a sigh of relief. “They kept me longer than intended. Mortals, am I right?” 

Nobody responded.

“Curse the anime gods.” I sighed. “More waiting… Wait, why did I come here again?” I asked nobody.

“Odd, this feeling again. I don’t know why I came here. I don’t know why someone is supposed to be here, or who it is. It’s like something is guiding me, and I’m too blind to see it. This isn’t mikutastic.” I ranted in a very anime way.

“You.” A dark, edgy anime girl says from behind me.

“Oh, wow. You must be the person. The person that was here. That I was supposed to say hi to.” I greeted, turning around to meet the glare of the edgy anime girl. 

She had long black hair and mouse-like ears. She was angrily glaring at me with her very edgy red eyes. She was taller than me, but only a little.

“Hi, I’m Miku.” I greeted. “And you?”

Mio glared even more angrily.“I am darkness incarnate, I am  _ the _ lone wolf, I am the moon in the night, I am the shadows in the corner, I am the bloodstains along the wall, I am-” 

“I meant your name, Mio. Oh, fuck.” I gasped.

“Who is Mio?” Mio asked.

“You is Mio, either that or Shadow the Hedgehog.” I joked.

“You are an ignorant, stupid being, I am not a hedgehog.” Mio insulted.

“You’re the most emo person in this story, I can at least say that with absolute confidence.” I sighed.

“No, I just told you, my name is Mio.” She corrected.

“Actually baka, I just told you that your name was Mio,” I argued. 

“So you wish to die? Then I shall oblige.” Mio threatened.

“You really aren’t good at making friends,” I criticized. “No wonder you were spending your night wandering alone on the rooftop of a random building.”

“I was only basking in the darkness of the fallen star.” She said edgily. “Also, what is a ‘friend’?”

I couldn’t respond for a moment. “Oh my god, I am not feeling bad for you. You only have yourself to blame.” 

“I don’t have to take this from someone with neon blue hair.” Mio rejected. “Your only good traits are your black skirt, your black socks, your black headphones, and your black sleeve things.”

“Were you genetically programmed to be as emo as possible?” I mocked.

“Yes,” Mio answered.

Suddenly, there was an evil laugh coming from the left. A very evil laugh that gave some pretty evil vibes. Mickey suddenly appeared from underneath a blanket.

“Yes, yes, indeed! I couldn’t have a Big Tiddy Goth Gf, so I FUCKING MADE ONE.” Mickey shouted evilly. He began evil laughing again. “Finally, after 91 years…”

“I have no idea what you mean, but you seem edgy, so I’ll listen,” Mio replied.

“Oh, I thought you were married,” I said in mild discomfort.

“GOD FORGIVES THE PROPHET FOR MURDER ITSELF~,” Mickey said in mild arousal, clasping his hands together and rubbing them evily. 

“Who is God? Can I be his friend? What does a friend even mean? Why do I exist? Can I have a Big Tiddy Goth Gf too?” Mio relentlessly asked. 

“YOU FOOL,  _ YOU  _ ARE THE BIG TIDDY GOTH GF, THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF THE TITLE.” Mickey continued to rant evilly.

“I thought my name was Mio.” She questioned. “It turns out the only truth was darkness…”

“Okay.”


	6. lmao this is all we have for ch 6??? i dont remember lmao no ones working on it

#  **Chapter 6**

**_(POV: Miku)_ **

_ Daddy Mickey Strikes Back (With Big Tiddy Energy) _

T he tower was a tower. It was the best tower. We were on the roof, the  GLORIOUS glorious roof. It was  _ super  _ anime. Miku was there. I’m Miku.

“So, Miku. Since you are a failure, and since you are apart of the Bitch Ass Motherfucker Gang, you must die.” Mickey said with a nod. “B.T.G.G.F., kill them. Also, B.T.G.G.F. means Big Tiddy Goth GF.” 

“That is my name, right?” Mio asked.

“Dumb baka, your name is Mio.” I corrected. “Next person to say the words ‘Big Tiddy Goth GF’ gets thrown off the tower. The best tower.”

“What’s this (OwO) about Big Tiddy Goth GFs?” A new character asked.

“FUCK YOU RILEY!” someone short and ginger shouted in the distance.

Every one of us looked to our right, to find an anime boy with blond hair and cat ears. He looked super noble and morally just.

“Oh look who it is, you. That guy. Here to thirst after Mio as well?” I asked.

“You cannot have my blood, scum,” Mio interjected. 

“I would never thirst after such a beautiful and hot woman! You would do well to not tarnish my good name.” The anime boy with blonde hair denied.

“Oh great, two bitches.” Mickey insulted. 

“Hey, that isn’t nice! Let’s just all be friends!” The boy with golden hair greeted.

“What is a man? A miserable little pile of lies, but enough talk. I’m mildly hungry now.” Mio complained.

“Hey anime boy, what the anime is your name?” I questioned.

“I am Laith, daughter of Ashl-of Ainsley. Protector of the weak and sword of justice.” He greeted. “Wait, no I'm the  _ son _ of Ainsley.”

“I hate you so much. I utterly despise you. I will tear that head from your shoulders. I want to eat something.” Mio continued. “The darkness led me to here, and I don’t know where here is.”

“Ah, so you must be an evildoer. I don’t like killing people, but…” Laith said threateningly 

“No, I am Mio, the big tiddy goth gf.” She said, striking a cool pose.

“Mickey, someday you shall have to pay for your sins, and god may not be so merciful,” I warned.

“Fool, I am God.” Mickey retorted.

“You are a false god that shall shatter in the name of friendship,” Laith announced.

“Oh yeah? You and what friends?” Mickey mocked. Laith didn’t have a reply.

“You people still haven’t told me what ‘friend’ means, is that like a slave?” Mio questioned. “Once again, the shadows are where I will find true meaning.”

“Okay okay shut up, shut up everyone. Anime boy, Goth anime girl, please explain your backstories.” I asked.

“I am Mio, I ate a spider yesterday.” Mio introduced herself.

“Like a true evildoer. I am going to stab you in the name of friendship.” Laith unsheathed a sword at his side.

“If you get in my way, I will eliminate you, without hesitation.” Mio threatened.

“Alright, nobody cares about anime, you two bitch ass motherfuckers are gonna die now. B.T.G.G.F., kill them.”

“I am too hungry, and I don’t know who any of you people are.” Mio refused.

“YOU ARE A FAILURE, I AM TAKING YOUR BIG TIDDY GOTH GF LICENSE,” Mickey shouted in genuine anger. 

“Can someone please explain what is happening? I am so lost.” Laith demanded.

“Trust me, I have no idea what’s happening as well.” I sighed.

“Can I please leave? I'm hungry, I want to go to a Hot Topic.” Mio asked.

“I love Hot Topic as much as any anime girl, but what would you eat there?” I asked, confused.

“They have really tasty shirts?” Mio looked at me like I was the weird one.

“Mio, I will BUY hot topic if you kill them. So please kill them. I want to see your powers in action.” Mickey pleaded.

“Don’t tell me what to do, scum.” Mio insulted. “If you don’t remove yourself from my life I’ll have to do it myself.”

“Hey, blue hair. I say we eliminate Mickey, he’s a bad influence.” Laith suggested. Of course, I don’t like killing people, I just-”

“Yeah yeah I get it! Let’s beat him up!” I replied enthusiastically. 

“Fuck. Well, onto plan two.” Mickey sighed. He took out from his pants a 100 dollar bill, but it wasn’t a normal dollar bill. It was much longer than a normal one, and it seemed more evil. As soon as he could, he rushed through the air, straight at Mio’s head.

But before he could do anything else, his body went flying to the left, and not by his own will at all. Before he could reach Mio, she had punched him straight in the face. He flew into the concrete roof, skidding five feet before stopping. He didn’t make a sound.

“I told you. Submit or perish.” She said, the glare in her eyes more edgy than ever.

“Well, nevermind, looks like this emo girl did all the work for us.” Laith said, sheathing his sword.

“Or so you think” Mickey stated, rising up from the ground and laughing. “I successfully completed my mission! Look around her neck.” 

Our attention diverted back to Mio, who indeed, had something around her neck. The dollar bill like object Mickey had held earlier.

“Mio is now bound by capitalism! She has no choice but to follow my every command!” His laughing continued. “YOU FOOLS.”

“Something tells me we should leave.” I speculated.

“What’s wrong? It’s just a mouse and an emo, we have nothing to fear.” Laith responded with confidence.

“You don’t understand… Seven or so chapters ago, this guy was the main villain.” I revealed, backing up. “And this anime girl basically one- shot him. With a single punch.”

“Oh yeah maybe you’re right.” Laith whispered, realizing the truth of our situation.

“Mio… Kill them.” Mickey ordered.

“Understood.” She complied.

“I’m sorry sir Laith but you’re on your own!” I stated, preparing for a Miku teleport.

“Wait wha-” Laith asked in a panicked voice.

And then I was gone. Gone like the wind. Like the Miku I knew I was. Anime girls are wild, man.

I looked around at where I teleported to, I mean of course I  _ knew  _ already, just wanted to tell the readers exactly where I was. I was at Costco, by the way. The most epic Costco. 

“Mio will  _ never _ find me here.,” I clarified to myself. “But the, and I quote, ‘Bitch Ass Motherfucker Gang’ will. Isn’t that right, ASHLYN?”

Ashlyn hit me on the back of the head with a metal baseball bat. I didn’t pass out or anything, obviously, but it still hurt a lot. :(.

“Not to be a rude miku but, FUCK DUDE.” I shouted in response and in slight anger.. 

“Well, I mean if u insist…” Laith someone said. in the distance.

“What the actual fuck!” Caleb yells  while slapping his face in annoyance. 

“F.” Ashlyn says in a monotone voice.

There was a lot of… colorful  languagelanguaged coming from the unknown person. distance slowly getting louder as the voices drew closer

“FUCK YOU TOO,2 BITCH!” Someone said in aA very pissy tone.itch ass voice

“Oh.” I thought to myself, “It’s that kid…”

“KISS MY ASS, YOU BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!!!” LaithsSome anmgreey boy(?)i screamed. 

“Why did you follow me?” I snap at him, “I thought you were going to fight them!”

“I’m not an idiot!” He snaps back, “I wouldn’t fight in a 2v1 in the enemies’ favor!”

“Wow, someone who actually has a lick of battle sense.” Caleb says in somewhat genuine surprise. 

“I don’t think  _ you  _ of all people can say something like that, Caleb.” Devynne _ says, “Don’t act like you’re some general of an army.”

“My  rank is higher than that.” Caleb replies, “In my dimension, of course.”

“Stop lying.” Kya demands, “You aren’t good enough with magic to be in an army at all.”

“Who said anything about magic?” Caleb says, grinning.

“Are we just going to ignore the fact you just slapped me?!” Laith complains.

“What the fuck are you complaining about?!  _ I’m _ the one who just got hit in the head with a baseball bat!” I reply. This guy’s a bit of a bitch, despite having nothing to do with dogs... but he does look female enough to be one.

“So what? No one cares  about your feelings, besides I doubt it even hurt, I might have internal breathi- bleeding.” I say.

“Were… were you about to say internal breathing?” Ashlyn  inquiries with concern and  amusement .

“You dumb bitch.” Brendon states.

“B-BAKAS!!!!!!!!, ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!11111” 


End file.
